


A fitting punishment

by thebadwolf



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Light BDSM, M/M, Pre-Slash, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:23:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebadwolf/pseuds/thebadwolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John gets Sherlock back for locking him in the lab and goes a bit too far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A fitting punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Added some anal play to this and fixed spelling/grammar mistakes.   
> 1/23/15

He locked you in that damn lab. You actually thought that monster was in there. You were scared out of your mind. He needs to be shown he can't do that to you. He needs to be shown you are not his play thing. Next time it could be more serous. Someone could get hurt.

Those thoughts had been swimming around his head since Sherlock had told him he locked him that lab.

At first he was willing to let it go. After all this was Sherlock he was thinking about. Sherlock didn't behave like a normal person. John knew he couldn't expect that of him.

He couldn't let it go though. Sherlock needed to be punished. If he let him get away with using him he would keep doing it.

Of course he didn't know what do. He had never done this kind of thing before. He could always go to Mycroft. He could tell him Sherlock needed to be punished and let him take it from there. That wouldn't do though. John wanted to be the one to choose the punishment and dish it out. He wanted Sherlock to know John was punishing him.

John sat on the bed they were sharing at the bed and breakfast thinking. They had decided to spent another night before heading back to London.

Sherlock was in the bathroom taking a shower. John lay back on the bed looking at the bathroom door. Maybe he would make Sherlock chose. That would be a good idea.

The bathroom door opened and out walked Sherlock wearing a robe. He didn't seem to notice John on the bed. He picked up his mobile and sent a quick text.

"You're in trouble," John said narrowing his eyes at him. "You can't get away with what you did."

"What are you going to do?" Sherlock asked with a chuckle. "Are you going to tell my brother? It was needed. It was for a case. There is no need for you to be upset."

"Are you insane?" John growled. "I was scared to death. You aren't going to get away with this. I want you to decide what I do."

John had never looked at Sherlock in a sexual way. This 'punishment' was not meant to be sexual and he didn't want it to be. But part of his brain was getting turned on by the thought.

"Very funny," Sherlock said tossing his phone onto one of the chairs in the room. "What are you going to do? Beat me with your belt? Come on John. This isn't your kind of thing. I would know if it was."

John stood up and pulled off his belt. He tossed it on the bed. Sherlock looked at the belt with a small smile. It was clear John was trying to play a game with him. He wanted to punish him for scaring him. He knew he did deserve it in a way. It had been wicked. But this? This wasn't John's style.

He'd never done anything like this before but he was always willing to try something new.

"So is that choice?" John asked folding his arms over his chest.

Sherlock wasn't going to back down. He was going to John that he shouldn't play with fire. He slipped off his robe and hung it on the back of the chair in the room.

John took a deep breath. He hadn't been prepared for how he reacted. Sherlock was pretty sexy looking without his clothes. John tore his eyes away from him before he could take in what he saw.

"Bend over the bed," John said picking his belt.

Sherlock bent over the bed and grabbed hold of the blankets. He had no idea how rough John would be. If he was really angry he might be a bit rough.

"I am not your toy," John said hitting Sherlock hard.

John wasn't bothering with a slow start. Sherlock gasp and squeezed the blankets in his hands. Damn! It burnt like hell. He really hadn't expected it to hurt like that. He made a move to get up from the bed and was hit again. He cried out and fell back down on the bed. His mother had spanked him as a child but it hadn't been like that.

“Don't even think about it,” John said. “You aren't going anywhere. Lie out right on the bed and stay.”

Sherlock pulled his whole body out on the bed and rested his head on the pillow. John walked over to their suitcase and pulled out some of his ties. He quickly tied Sherlock to the headboard. The bindings were just tight enough to remind Sherlock that he wasn't going anywhere.

Damn. Maybe he had really misjudged John.

"I am not for you to play with," the doctor said bringing the belt down again.

"John!" Sherlock cried as his body tensed.

The pain of the blows was intense. It was nothing like Sherlock had ever felt before. He thanked god that John didn't hit him again right away. The pain faded and Sherlock relaxed into the bed.

"You will learn," John said after a moment of silence.

John brought the belt down again. There was a loud smack as it come into contact with his skin. The detective's body shook with the pain. He tried not to show he was in pain. He thought that if he showed he was in pain then John would win.

He couldn't see his behind but he could feel it. He knew it was turning red. There was even a chance of bruises forming. It was going to hurt to sit for days.

Dammit! He really had got in over his head. It hurt more than he expected.

"You can handle this," John said hitting him again. "I know you can handle it. I know it hurts. It's supposed to hurt. Maybe you'll learn. Five more Sherlock. I want you to count them. I want to know you are here and not in your mind palace."

"Fine," Sherlock growled into the blanket.

He would get John back for this. He'd put a virus on his computer as soon as they got home. That would get him. He would get revenge for this. Perhaps even frame him for murder. John had stepped over a line. He was caught up his thoughts he almost forgot John was there. He cried out when he felt the belt hit him again.

"One," Sherlock moaned out.

"Good boy," John said before dishing out another thumping.

"You bastard!" Sherlock cried unable to get the number out.

"Come on," John said running the belt along his back. "What was the number?"

Sherlock growled into the blankets. This wasn't fun anymore. He thought this would be a fun way to mess with John's head. He was going to show John he couldn't control him. Dammit. His plan was falling apart. He wasn't going to let John win. He wasn't going to answer.

"Not a good idea," the doctor said hitting him again. "It doesn't count unless you count. Come on. I can do this all day."

"Two!" Sherlock cried out pulling on the restraints.

He wanted this to end. He just wanted the pain to stop.

"Are you ever going to do this kind of thing again?" John questioned before hitting him again.

"NO!" Sherlock yelled. "Three! Please John. Enough."

Begging. John had reduced him to begging. He was begging him to stop. The thought of that caused Sherlock's head to spin.

"Two more," John said not holding back as he hit him again. "Almost done. You're doing great."

"Four," he whimpered into the blankets.

"One more," John said before bringing the belt down on the red skin. "Say five and we're done."

"Five!" Sherlock cried relaxing into the bed. “Untie me!...Please...Please untie me.”

John tossed his belt onto the bed. Sherlock pulled against the bindings that held him to the bed. John knew he was taking a risk but he untied him anyway. No doubt Sherlock was beyond pissed but John hoped he wouldn't go after him.

"I'm sorry," Sherlock said in a whimper. "I really am."

"I know," John said.

Normally whenever Sherlock said that he was sorry John wouldn't have believed him. Sherlock didn't often say that he was sorry. Yet, when he looked at him he knew he was sorry. He could see it in his eyes. John had never seen Sherlock really cry but he looked like he was on the edge of tears. The damaged man closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Sherlock knew he had hurt John in the past but he had never had him react so strongly. He was always mocking the doctor. He was always making him feel stupid. Moriarty was right. He did treat John like a pet. Like a dog. Like a lab rat. He had used him like he would a lab rat. John was his roommate. He was his friend and he did nothing but hurt him.

"I got a bit carried away there. Are you alright?" John asked yanking him out of his thoughts.

"I'm fine," Sherlock said still in a quiet voice.

Sherlock didn't say anything else as he curled up under the blankets. John still felt a bit guilty as he walked off to take a shower. Spanking him hadn't been a bad idea but he had done it too hard. Sherlock looked so broken. Maybe he would have to find a way to make it up to him.

 

When John finished his shower and returned to the room Sherlock was still in the bed. He wasn't sleeping. He was just lying on his side looking at nothing. John frowned and returned to the bathroom. He grabbed a bottle of lotion and returned to Sherlock's side.

“How are you feeling?” John asked.

“Sore,” Sherlock admitting turning his eyes away from John.

“Let me put some lotion on,” the doctor said. “I'm really sorry and this will help.”

Sherlock didn't look excited about the idea but he threw the blanket off. John frowned when he saw the damage he had caused. Sherlock's backside was red and bruises were already forming. There was a large welt right down the middle of his left cheek.

“Please,” John said opening the lotion bottle. “Let me fix this.”

Sherlock was silent as John dumped on of the contents of the bottle onto his hands. John carefully touched Sherlock's behind. The cold made Sherlock gasp. If felt good on his sore bottom but very intense.

“Better huh?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sherlock moaned. “So much better.”

That made John feel better. He was too brutal was his friend. He caused him unneeded pain. Sherlock never meant to hurt him. He knew that.

As John continued to rub the lotion into his sore skin Sherlock began to respond. While Sherlock always considered himself asexual he did get erections from time to time. Usually they went away on their own. John's touch was giving him one. He could feel it pressing into the sheets.

“John,” he moaned.

John stopped rubbing. Even though Sherlock was lying flat on his stomach he could still see Sherlock's erection. Not much but enough.

“Why did you stop?” Sherlock questioned.

“I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable,” his friend explained. “You seem to be getting...excited.”

“Yes,” Sherlock said grinding gently against the sheets. “I couldn't help it. It'll go away on its own.”

John frowned. He was just trying to make things better but now his friend had an uncomfortable erection. Nothing he did seemed to work out right.

“Let me,” John said. “I'm sure your body could use a good orgasm. You don't come off as someone who masturbates.”

“If you wish,” Sherlock said.

“You have touched your prostate before?” John questioned coating his fingers in lotion.

He knew that would give his friend a good orgasm. It would make things quick and they could move on with their lives. Sherlock just would just delete it later.

“No,” Sherlock said in a bit of a nervous voice.

“Don't worry,” John said. “It won't hurt. It might be a bit uncomfortable at first. If it's to much just tell me.”

Sherlock simply nodded. John spread his cheeks and carefully rubbed along his entrance. Sherlock's body shook at the touch.

“Just relax,” John instructed. “Take a long deep breath.”

The detective took a deep breath, held it, and then let it out slowly. John felt his body relax. John carefully dipped his finger inside. Sherlock gasp as the finger pushed forward. His inner passage was clamping down on it. His body knew it wasn't supposed to be there.

“Good,” he said. “You're so tight. It feels like my finger is going to get crushed.”

Sherlock moaned as pressed back on the invading digit. His body sucked it in. There was stinging pain as it slipped in deeper. Sherlock moaned in discomfort.

“I know,” the doctor said. “Your body has to get used to it.”

Very carefully the doctor searched for his prostate. Sherlock cried out and thew his head back.

“More!” he cried.

John smirked and gave the gland another flick. Sherlock moaned and pushed back on it. His erection was killing him. He needed to finish. He couldn't take much more. Another press to that sensitive place inside of him was all he needed.

“John!” He cried as he exploded.

Cum coated the sheets under him. Of course Sherlock didn't notice that. His vision went white and his head began to spin. He closed his eyes and let out a moan. Too much. Too much information.

After a moment he felt John removing his finger from his passage.

“Feel better now?” John asked.

“Hum,” Sherlock grunted.

“I'll take that as a yes,” John said lying down next to his friend. “I'm sorry I got carried away.”

“It's alright John,” Sherlock said with a yawn.

The good doctor smiled and relaxed against the bed. It seemed Sherlock was on his way to the land of dreams. Sounded like a pretty good idea to John too.

 

THE END


End file.
